the story of dark death
by catcatpuss66
Summary: twilight comes across a small filly in the everfree forest in the rain, alone and scared. she brings her to her home and soon finds out the fillys a orphan with a skull cutie mark. she learns about the small fillys past and why she has a cutie mark of a skull and cross bones as she and the small filly dark death grow to be like a family
1. the finding of dark death

okay i had only just thought of this when i saw a cutie mark of a skull with cross bones. as for the genres, hurt/confront is for the fact twilight confronts small dark death after her pain of her family being dead and family cause im not revealing that.

* * *

ever free forest

a small filly looked at her reflection in a river. she with pure white with black short mane and tail. she was wearing a black vest with a black cape attached to it. the cape covered her flank from sight. she wasn't really looking at the water cause her eyes were shut with some tears falling from them and into the water. besides her was two pictures. one had a earth pony mare that was pinkish-white with a black mane and tail that was quite long, blue eyes and she was holding a small baby with a white coat with short black hair and sky blue eyes like her mom. next to the mare was a stallion with a white coat. he was a Pegasus and had golden eyes. his mane and tail was sky blue. next to him was a small Pegasus filly probably about 6 years old. she had a pinkish white coat like her mom with black mane and tail with golden eyes. she was smiling at the small baby. in the other picture was the mare and stallion with the small baby who was now probably about 1 or 2 years old. the older filly seemed to be missing and the smaller filly had a cutie mark of a skull on her flank. the filly eyes shot open when she heard some hoof steps nearby. she got up on to her hooves and grabbed her pictures and put them in a saddle bag that was under her cape. she could now see that was just a normal earth pony and probably the 4 or 5 year old version of the filly in the pictures. you still couldn't see if she had her flank to see if she had a cutie mark or not. she quickly got rid of the tears from her eyes. she stay still and the hoofs steps out louder and louder and eventaully she saw a alicorn mare with a lavender coat, dark purple hair with lines of pink and lighter purple in it. she also had purple eyes. her cutie mark was of a pinkish purple star with a white one behind it and smaller white stars around it. the mare saw the little filly and said

''um little filly why are you in the ever free forest and all alone and in the rain?'' said the mare. the little filly keep quiet. the mare signed and said ''wanna come back to mine to warm up and to get dry then i sent you back to your parents'' the filly's eyes began to water as she cried at the mention of her parents. the mare, twilight, looked at the filly in confusion and worry ''whats wrong?'' the filly chocked out some words

''they're...dead...'' twilight looked at the filly in confusion

''what?''

''my parents and elder sister! they're...dead'' she chocked out. twilight looked at the filly upset for the small one.

''so that's why your alone. do you wanna come to mine then to warm up'' the crying filly just nodded. the alicorn nodded and with her magic she picked up the crying 4 or 5 year old and gently put her on her back between some saddle bags with books inside. the filly curled up and slowly went to sleep cause she was tired. twilight flapped her wings and soar slowly into the air a bit wobbly.

* * *

ponyville library, golden oak library.

twilight came into the library wet from the rain and her wings aching. spike gasped and ran up to her. he hugged her and said

''where have you been''

''oh i was going to do some quiet reading in the ever free forest cause it quiet there. then the rain started and i was packing up when i heard crying''

''crying?'' said spike gently confused. twilight nodded and said ''yea and can you make me two sandwiches and two orange juice drinks''

''you got it twilight'' said the purple dragon. twilight smiled and headed upsides kinda glad that spike didn't see the small white and black breathing, sleeping filly curled up in between her wings and saddle bags. she went up to the bed and basket. she gently nuzzled the filly into waking up. she did gently

''would you mind getting on the bed?'' twilight said gently to her. she just nodded and jumped over to the bed from twilight's back. twilight then said

''okay...can i ask you what your name is''

''i'm...dark...death...'' said the small filly who was now named dark death

''dark death then. what happened to your parents'' and with that the small filly bursted into quiet crying again. twilight signed and said

''its okay i won't ask. would you mind if i dry your vest and cape'' dark death very slowly nodded and very slowly again took them off to reveal a cutie mark of a skull. her saddle bags were not wet but she took them off to and took out her pictures from them. she hold them close and suddenly 3 lights came out of her saddle bags too and into her hooves. twilight gasped quietly when she saw the cutie mark and lights. she shook her head so she didn't upset the filly and took her stuff to get dried. when she came back the lights had gone. she gently asked dark death ''where did the lights go?'' the filly slowly said ''into my body...where they staying''she was still holding her pictures close to her. her tears had dried up now.

* * *

that night

''miss unicorn?'' said dark death as she snuggled under a small blanket.

''oh my names twilight sparkle. yes?''

''do you want me to leave in the morning'' she said very slowly

''why would i want that?'' twilight said gently to dark death

''well...i don't really know why but you gasped when you saw my cutie mark''

''thats cause i never saw a filly this young with a cutie mark and i never seen one that was a skull. you can stay as long as you want and i not going to treat you badly because you have a odd cutie mark'' smiled twilight gently. the filly smiled gently and said ''thank you...'' she was asleep after that.

* * *

okay i hope you like and i still haven't explained why dark death's parents are dead and why she has a odd cutie mark.


	2. flash backs and tears

okay heres chapter two. info on my oc in this

name:dark death

type:earth pony

appearance:white coat black mane and tail. sky blue eyes

cutie mark:a skull with cross bones

powers:death magic, can kill people with them. hasn't learned how to give people back their souls yet.

home:staying with twilight at the golden oak library

* * *

dark death was going to start still but then told twilight she was only 4 years old so she was too young for school. she was sat on the bed in the library looking at the picture with her parents and elder sister then she looks at the one without her sister and gently cries remembering her elder sister, black star.

flash back in dark death's pov

i was in my crib playing with a toy when black star appeared and said ''you wingless brat'' i was hurt that my own sister would say that to me. ''i hate you mom and dad only care about you. its you this or you that. i hate it. i wish you were dead'' angry was building up in me. i didn't see but my eyes turned red from their usually sky blue. my small hoof touched her chested and a light appear on my hoof as my elder sister fell to the ground, her normal pinkish-white skin turning brighter and her black hair turning grayish-black. her eyes closed. my eyes turned normal and i stared at my elder sister in shocked. my parents appeared at the door and saw my dead sister body and the light in my hoofs ''oh my god'' said my mothers. the light then disappeared into me. i was shocked that i killed my own sister. then my father pointed to my flank. on it was a skull with cross bones under it.

back to normal, normal pov

she cried remembering the day her sister died and the day she earned her cutie mark. she had only been 2 mouths old at the time too. she then looked at her parents in the picture and slowly more tears fell from her eyes as she remembers her second brithday and her parents death

flash back in dark death's pov

it was my brithday i was happy as i got presents from my parents and their friends as well as my friends, sound song and hope flash. shortly after my sisters death my name had been changed from just dark to dark death. during the party my eyes suddenly when red and the closes to me was my parents who souls were taken. their souls when into my body just like my sister's did. my eyes when back to normal and everypony left leaving me to cry on my own

normal pov and back to present

dark death cried even more and twilight came in seeing the small 4 year old crying and went over and said ''you okay dark?'' dark looked up it had been years since she lasted been called that ''remembering my elder sisters and my parents deaths'' twilight gently made the small filly's tears stop by telling her it was okay and that they'll find and way to give their souls back to them

* * *

like please comment and no more chapters tonight it's like 9.15 and bedtime for me.


End file.
